Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines Encore
by LadyRosalinn
Summary: Based on the Bloodlines game and it takes place after end credits. The Sabbat are back for revenge and they have new tricks up theirs sleeves. And with Camarilla out of action only the Anarchs are in the way... JxOC NxD OCxOC Rated: M
1. Act 1

LadyR: Hello everyone! Here is the first installment of my awesome Bloodlines fic! I luffs it!  
Raziya: I have clean socks on and I have a cute nose. But seriously...I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING! WHOO I'M NAKED!  
Hero: O.O That has nothing to do with the story... Wait...were you drinking from Malkavians again?  
Raziya: ... Is that a penguin? Pokes Hero  
Hero: -Rolls eyes- Someone wanna do the disclaimer for Rosalinn please?  
LadyR: -Shakes head- Yes...please.  
Damsel: That bitch doesn't own us!  
Skelter: -Claps a hand on her mouth - And that's enough outta you...  
Jack: Apparently Raziya owns me...she tattoed me with a copyright symbol on New Years Eve. And I thought taking advantage meant something different!  
Nines: -Points and laughs at Jack- You're whipped!  
Damsel: Shut up Nines!  
Nines: Okay...  
Beckett: -Comes in and pushes them all over- Allow me...the Lady Rosalinn does not own Bloodlines or it's cast of characters...Thank you  
LadyR: Thank you Beckett!  
Beckett: -Nods and turns into his wolf form and walks off-  
Hero: Lousy Gangrel...-Mutters-  
LadyR: Okay! On with the story!  
Raziya: Monkeys!  
All but Raziya: -Rolls eyes- She's batshit...

_**Act One**_

_3:35 am, Tuesday, January 1st, 2008. The Last Round._

A wet and bedraggled figure ran through the streets of Santa Monica and almost slammed into the Door of the Last Round. She let herself in and closed the door behind her. As she was about to remove her coat the red head behind the bar fondly known as Damsel turned around, her red hair framing her face, as irritated as she looked.  
"Hey see the sign? We're closed! Take a hike!"  
"Why was the door unlocked then?" asked Rosalinn as she removed her hood. Dead as she was, she still hated getting wet. Damsel rolled her eyes angrily.  
"Don't get smart with me!"  
"Don't leave the door unlocked then!" Rosalinn countered, now getting pissed off.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" asked Damsel, almost entertained.

"You!" Shouted Rosalinn fiercely. She was usually calm natured, but not tonight. Damsel came at her and grabbed her neck.  
"Watch yourself newbie!" She uttered. "You aren't in with us just yet." She sneered as Nines and Hero came downstairs.  
"Hey what the...?!" Hero went and grabbed Damsel as Nines pulled her hands off of Rosalinn and grabbed the Rosalinn around the waist.  
"Damn it Damsel what have I told you about sticking together?! If it werent for Rosalinn and her sister, Lacroix wouldn't be dead. _I_ _would_!" He said after setting Rosalinn down on a chair. Damsel huffed.  
"Hey when she walks in all pissy what am I supposed to do? Sit and take it? I don't think so! That little new blood-" Rosalinn shrieked and got up about to pounce on Damsel.  
"Why you...!" She said and trailed off, having being suddenly grabbed by Hero.

"Calm down okay? Please?" He looked down to her and smiled. She growled and ran upstairs, looking almost as if she could frenzy. Raziya walked in the door next as Jack waltzed downstairs.  
"What's with the girl...where in the fucking world have you been?" He said glaring at the youth of the Anarchs angrily, trying to look as if he didn't care.  
"Nowhere. And my sister is upset for a damned good reason." As she opened her mouth to explain, a deep voice cut in.  
"The Sabbat right?" Said Skelter as he walked down the stairs and came to lean on the bar.  
"How'd you know? Did Rosalinn tell you?" asked Raziya.  
"No. the last time the anger wafted of someone like what came from Rosalinn the Sabbat and Camarilla were still around. And the Camarilla are out of action. Process of elimination."  
Raziya rolled her eyes.  
"Smart ass" She muttered.

"Anyways you're correct." She said looking to Hero noticing he was grabbing his coat.  
"I'll be back..." He muttered angrily.  
"Where are you going?" As Damsel, finally calm.  
"The kids. I am going to make sure they're okay. Keep Rosalinn busy please." He said and opened the door, walking out into the rain. He couldn't believe after all their work the Sabbat were back.  
"Damn them!" He said, clenching his fists. He came to Club Confession and walked farther down until he reached the Skyline Apartments. He went in and up to the fourth floor, the Haven he shared with Rosalinn and the kids. It was bedtime for them. He walked in and was greeted by Cassie, Rosalinn's ghoul who was feeding Abigail.  
"Where is my master?" She asked.  
"Rosalinn's with the other Anarchs and I wanted to see the kids." He muttered. He knew the ghoul was not strapped for blood so his concern was nil. He gave the kids a kiss each and looked to Cassie.

"You had better damn well do your best to watch those kids, Cassie."  
"I will! You and Master have my word!" With that he walked out and back to the Last Round.

It had been days since the Anarchs learned of the Sabbat's return to town. Jack and Damsel were edgy and Nines did nothing but pace in and out of the Last Round. Hero, Raziya and Rosalinn were trying to think of ways to find them and knock them down before any damage could be done, and Skelter was skulking around looking for clues as to where they were.

Jack was sitting and thinking with a half-angry look on his face when Raziya got up and sat on his lap facing him. He looked up apparently not amused.  
"What do you want, kiddo?" He asked, his usually deep, gruff voice silenced from though, making it slightly softer than usual. She blinked a couple of times and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sighed and let her stay put, his arms staying at his sides. Damsel started to snicker and she pointed to him.  
"Must be getting soft in his old age..." Jack narrowed his eyes at this. He calmly grabbed Raziya around her waist and sat her on the table and got up, beginning to advance towards Damsel who was grinning happily.  
"What'sa matter old timer? Truth hurts don't it?"  
"You little young blooded no-mind! Watch yourself! Or I'll-"  
"You'll what? Bite me? Go for it! I might like it!"

He growled and Damsel darted behind the bar and just as Jack was about to jump on the bar the door flew open. In ran Hex, Raziya's ghoul, a gray female feline, followed by Cassandra.  
She collapsed breathlessly on the floor in front of the table where Hero, Raziya and Rosalinn sat.  
"T-the kids!" she blurted out, and pulling herself up into an upright position, she threw herself at Rosalinn leaned into her chest, sobbing softly.

"These...these things...they came and forced their way into the haven! They came from above, the air ducts and the door! They even locked me in the bedroom and they took the kids! Please Miss Rosalinn! Master! Forgive me!"

Rosalinn and Hero both paled and Raziya started to growl.

"You vampire reject! How could you let that happen? Who took them! WHO!" Snarled Raziya, piping up for her currently voiceless sister and Hero. Her teeth glinted in the bar's dim light. Soft cries could be heard in the back, coming from a distraught Rosalinn and Hero trying his best to comfort her. Damsel came out from behind the bar and banged into Nines who was walking in from the back having finished doing the inventory. Regardless of their nature, it was still a bar frequented by humans and he needed to keep up.  
"What happened?" He asked, eyeing the silent crowd. Skelter looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
"They took Rosalinn and Hero's kids. Forced their way into her downtown haven." He said darkly. Raziya walked over to Jack and grabbed his waist. She proceeded to bury her face in his chest and started to scream out her obscenities' He grunted and stared down, then awkwardly patted her shoulder.  
"Hey half-pint, they aren't your kids..." He said. She stared up the way a frustrated child would and puffed out her cheeks animatedly.  
"Want me to fix that?"  
Jack's eyes widened immensely and he shook his head.  
"Noooo that's okay. I think one sociopath per world at a time is all this planet can handle."  
She nodded curtly and frowned, then buried her face again.

"Then you'll let me scream because that's the closest I'll get to having one."

Nines rolled his eyes and grabbed a phone from the counter.  
"Okay I'm calling someone to see if I can find out more about our kid theifs" He dialed some numbers and grabbed some paper and a pen. Now between Rosalinn and Cassie sobbing and Skelter talking heatedly with Damsel about what they were going to do upon finding the kidnappers, and Raziya still screaming her obsenities in Jacks chest, he was having a hard time hearing.

"What? Hang on a second...SHUT UP!" He shouted to those in the bar. Silence came quickly and he turned back to the phone."As I was saying..." His voice trailed off and everyone murmured softly.  
"Hero..." said Rosalinn weakly looking up at him.  
"What if we don't find them?" She asked looking to him, her blue eyes sparkling with tears, eager to find consolation in his dark chocolate eyes.  
"Don't worry. Please. I don't think Jack, Nines, Damsel, Skelter and Raziya will let anything harm them." Leaning down and kissing her forehead. She leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Cassie looked on, her guilt over-riding her usual bubbly attitude. Nines walked up and holding the phone to his chest, he squatted in front of her.  
"Okay Cassie, what did these men look like? Did you see them at all?" He asked. She shook her head. "I was locked in the bedroom remember?" She said softly sniffling, her tear-stained face depressed at her failure to protect her master's offspring.

"I did find alot of sand in the haven though, all over the floor. I cleaned it up though. There were claw marks too." Nines perked up and eyed Jack. Jack nodded.  
"Looks like someone is headed to Santa Monica." He said quietly. Raziya looked up.  
"Oh we're going home?" She said looking at Jack curiously.  
"Yeah short shot we're going home for a bit."

She grinned and clapped, but shut up when she caught her sister's crestfallen look.  
"So why don't I take short shot and Nines and we head out here..." He was cut off by Hero standing up.  
"I'm _going_. These are _my_ kids." He said, looking at Jack stubbornly.

Jack nodded and Nines backed up.  
"I think I'll stay behind with Rosalinn, Damsel and Skelter anyhow. Let the kid find his offspring, He deserves answers. Besides the last thing I need is to hear of Damsel and Rosalinn killing one another." He said sarcastically. Hero nodded and Jack and Raziya separated. Hero leaned Rosalinns chin up and gazed at her.  
"I'll be back..." He left a lingering kiss on her lips and grabbed his coat. "I'll find them. I promise." He said and the three exited the bar, heading for the parking lot, Raziya piping up about 'shotgun' and Jack muttering something about distractions while he was driving.

About an hour and several distraction-related pullovers later, they finally reached Santa Monica, surprisingly in one piece.  
"Do me a favor said Jack exasperatedly.  
"Try not to grab anything next time we get in the car, okay? And the excuse about reaching for the stick shift does not work, damn it!"  
"I make no promises..." She said, shifting her eyes from side to side in fake suspicion.

He groaned and got out of the car with Hero chuckling to himself.  
"Where are we off to?" He asked Jack.

"Remember the shack you went to go and get the astrolite for Mercurio? We're headed there." He said, eyeing the beach as they walked through the parking lot. Hero nodded and they headed to the beach. A half hour later they arrived at the shack and Jack hushed the two, hearing voices coming from an open window.

"Did you see the skin on that girl kine? She looked good enough to eat!" Said a gangrel type voice.

Another, less gruff voice piped up and said,  
"To eat? Those abominations? You idiot! They are good for killing and drinking from but you don't want to eat them! What are you, one of the Nagaraja? Fool..." Snarled the second voice.

"Besides, we won't have them long enough to feast..." He said. "They will be going to..."  
The voice was drowned out by a radio being turned on, which was talking about the days news. As soon as the radio was turned off, they heard foot steps leaving the house and as three cars sped off, a small cry could be heard.  
"That was Abigail!" Said Hero, getting up from his knees and making a start to chase the cars when he saw all three race off in different directions. One in the direction of Downtown, one in the direction of Griffith Park, and the other in the direction of Chinatown, but one could not be sure of their true destinations. He groaned and held his head. Jack slapped his back.  
"Let's get inside okay? We'll find something there..." He said walking in front of the others and into the house. Raziya followed him and pulled Hero in by the arm.

As they entered they noticed no one was left.  
"My guess is they ain't coming back here..." said Jack said as he noticed some older blood stains on the walls. Hero's heart entered his throat and he began to panic. Raziya gasped and grabbed him.  
"Hey no that's not the kids! That's just the retards I killed trying to get the astrolite! That was Dennis's and that was Brian's..." She started to point them out and he calmed himself. They started to snoop around when Hero came up with a small stuffed animal.  
"This is Dakota's!" He held up a blue dinosaur and hugged it to him." Raziya nodded and headed for the laundry room and hunted by the machines.  
"Man they still haven't cha..." She stopped mid sentence and caught sight of an ass. Jack's ass. She purred to herself and eyed the beds by her. Then she shook her head and slapped herself.  
"No! NO! BAD Raziya!" As she came back to reality she noticed a glint coming from the floor. It was keys. She picked them up and noticed the Luckee Star Motel tag on them.  
"OH! OH! Let's go see Hatter! Whee!!!" She said bouncing into the room holding up the keys.

They hunted around and gave up when they found nothing else. Raziya grabbed a cell phone from the counter and they walked out.  
"Hey I'm going to call Mitnik and the others and see if they'd be interested in doing some leg work for us." She said.  
"Sure thing, bite-size...then they can tell us what is in that hotel. And it would be pointless to go now being as the sun will be up by the time we get there."

Hero nodded and on the drive home she called and sucked not only Mitnik but Gary, Barabus and Imalia into helping. Then she sat back in the car seat and drifted into her thoughts.

Back at the Last Round Damsel had calmed Cassie into going home and Rosalinn had passed out on Nines lap. Dead or not, emotion took alot from her. Nines looked at her and smiled slightly and Damsel sighed.  
"Little freak. What does she have to go and get all worked up for?"

Nines looked up smiling slyly.  
"Didn't know you cared..."  
"I don't!"

"Could have fooled me!"

"SHUT UP!" She said defensively and turned around huffing. As she did so, Hero, Jack and Raziya walked in.  
"What'd you find?" Said Nines softly, tossing his head in Rosalinn's direction to tell them to be quiet.  
Hero held up the dinosaur and Raziya held up the keys. Raziya explained about the Nosferatu doing some leg work and Damsel curled her lips at the mention of them. Skelter got up and nodded.  
"Well I suggest we all go home for the day and come back after dusk. We need rest." Hero nodded and yawned, his fangs glinting. The yawn caught and Jack did it next and Raziya purred and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.  
"Night guys! I have to get my squeeze toy home to bed!" She said, a sloppy grin on her face.

"Hey! Don't fucking call me that!"  
"Okay how about squeaky toy?" She said giggling.  
"GAH! Fine. Shit...you're a fucking pest, bite size. I'm going to kick your ass!"  
"Ooohhh promise?" He shook his head and waved at them his back turned as he walked out. Raziya clinging to his arm, and Hex following close behind.

Damsel smirked and and got up.  
"Okay Nines, Skelter, let's hit the road. Who's driving these guys home?  
"I will..." said Nines. He was the only one besides Jack who felt okay going into Chinatown after the Kuei-jin. The others were still too hot-blooded about the events that had happened in the past to go anywhere near there.

Hero picked up Rosalinn and headed for Nines's car. He looked down as the three of them walked and watched her sleep. She looked so unhappy. He sighed.  
"Should never have trusted that ghoul. She probably _let_ them get taken. Little ingrate.." He sat with her in the backseat and Nines flopped into the front. Nines looked in the rearview mirror at hero's guilt-ridden look and sighed.  
"You know, we'll find those kids. Nothing will happen to them. After all they are my family too, right?"

Hero nodded and they started the drive to Chinatown.

When they got out all the people awake, even the prostitutes, gaped, trying to figure out why the baron of Chinatown was being carried in by her mate. Murmers and mutters circled him and he hurried into the Red Dragon, where, on the newly built third floor, they shared their Asian style haven. Nines hadn't been in it so when they walked in, he whistled.  
"Nice place you got here..." His eyes looking the place over. Hero laid Rosalinn on their bed and walked back into the living room. Nines nodded.  
"Okay well you kids are safe so I'm off before the light hits. Only have about two hours. See you tomorrow night."  
He said, showing himself out.  
"I'll pick you guys up..."

Hero let his jacket slid from his shoulders and went to the washroom. He growled and gazed at the reflection he saw. A far cry from the human he once was. He walked into the bedroom and undressed part way, chucking his shirt on a chair and slid in next to the sleeping Rosalinn. She stirred and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry my love..." He whispered. He closed his eyes slowly and kissed her lips gently so as not to wake her. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up to him.  
"Hero? Are we at home?"  
"Yeah, we are."  
She nodded and nuzzled into him. he couldn't help but gaze at her chest lovingly, as it was squished right up against his. He kissed her cheek and held her close, caressing her side. She leaned up and kissed his lips and he felt a couple tears fall onto his cheek. Her rubbed her cheek lovingly and wiped them away.  
"Please...we'll find them. Like Nines said before he left, we _will_ find them! I promise!"  
She nodded and he pulled her in for a kiss. A longer one.  
_I'm going to take this pain away from you._

He thought sadly. He leaned into her neck and kissed it, his hands wandering all over her body. She huffed slightly and soon they were no longer thinking, only feeling. Her mind numbed and he lost track of the hours. As they made love, her pain melted and confidence took over. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. When they were finished she hugged him and they collapsed. They fell asleep, entangled with one another, spent of energy.

Back at the haven shared by Jack and Raziya, she had hopped out of the shower to see Jack sprawled out on the couch, half in and half out of sleep. She threw on a t-shirt and undergarments, that were perfect for her slim frame. She snuck up and as she was about to pounce on Jack he opened his eyes. She fell over and landed on the floor with a thud.  
"JESUS JACK! I thought you were sleeping!!!!" She exclaimed as he sat up.  
"Guess you were wrong, half pint." He stated calmly. He eye-balled her in her garments, her chest unbridled by a bra and her pouty look damn near breaking his dead heart. He rolled his eyes and pretended not to pay any heed to her. He wasn't about to admit he thought she was cute. Or even good looking. But thank God for self control over his blood flow or else he wouldn't _need_ to say a thing. She got up and started to walk to the bedroom, purposely swaying her hips seductively, and as she reached for the door, Jack spun her around and pinned her to the wall.  
"H-hey! Not that I'm complaining, but...what are you doing?"  
He grinned a bit and leaned into her neck, barely brushing his lips on her cheek. His fangs scraped the flesh and caused her hair to stand on end. She shivered slightly and closed her eyes. Soon his arms were around her and they found themselves in the bedroom.  
"What happened to the couch?" She asked, as that was where he usually slept.  
"Want me to go back?" He replied.

"NO! Eh...er I mean no it's okay..." She said, blushing slightly.

"Ya know, you're pretty cute when you get all embarrassed Her arms slid around his neck and her nails slid up the back of it into his hair. As their lips met she felt a tingle up her spine and soon they were on the bed only she occupied in the norm. She loved Jack. Maybe more than she should. but he had always given her some sort of attention when they were alone. Maybe tonight she would receive some. Jacks nailed fingers slid all over her and she couldn't control it any longer.

"So...have I gotten you all riled up?" He asked, laughing somewhat.

He heard a small whimper from her, which told him the obvious. He growled slightly and she purred leaning into him.  
"You know I haven't gotten any vertical mambo from you in a while..." He said. "Maybe tonight...I'll give in."

She gazed up and blushed, their eyes meeting. He did feel for her. After all she kept him alive when the Society had him imprisoned. For three months she fed him and kept him alive. And he fed her on occasion. Then after his escape, he made her a kindred. So, in a way, he loved her. He leaned down and kissed her and at the same time made the first move. Not a sound was heard from her, but she clung to him, digging her nails into his back. He groaned and continued on, allowing her to rake his back. Only hours later when they lay back exhausted did they stop. She looked up to him and blushed.  
"I love you Jack"

'Mmm...you too half pint..."  
She smiled and leaned on his chest ready to sleep. He never said he loved her but she knew his feelings and that was good enough.

As Nines walked in the door of the three bedroom haven all was quiet. He sighed and walked into his bedroom, pulling his shirts off. As he slid into bed he heard one of the other doors open. Figuring it was Skelter grabbing blood he started to doze. But a few minutes later he was disturbed by someone slipping into bed with him and sliding there hands up and down his lean chest.  
"Mmm Damsel you little dope what are you doing awake."  
"Hmmm gee I dunno, waiting for you maybe?" she said sarcastically. He turned over and saw she was pretty much in the nude. He gasped and she kissed his lips.  
"D-Damsel...were you walking around the house naked?"  
"No...I had a housecoat. It's on the floor"  
"Oh..."  
She grinned and bit his ear.  
"Oh...hey...don't _do_ that..." he whispered. Her hand slid down his belly and began to tickle his abdomen gently. Soon after, they committed the same act that Hero and Rosalinn and Jack and Raziya had committed and fell asleep with Damsel's blood red hair fanning the pillow and Nines's breath floating down her neck They fit each other like pieces of a puzzle. And as the sun rose the group slept soundly, save poor Skelter who had been woken by Damsel cries from the other room. He shook his head and rolled over.  
"One of these nights I'm going to waltz in there and throw water on them, I swear..." He muttered.

_End of Act One_

LadyR: Sooo how was it everyone?  
Hero: Bastards took my kids...  
Raziya: -Stands up and clears throat- Ahem...many of you may think there is something wrong with me because out of all the characters I am into Jack the most. To these people I say -Starts dancing- It's peanut butter jelly time!!! Peanut butter jelly time!!! Peanut butter jelly time!!!  
Hero: Oh dear God save us...the blood wore off hours ago...  
Jack: Hey you don't have to sleep next to it.  
Hero: Neither do you.  
Raziya: -Narrows eyes and crosses arms- Get out of my haven...-Picks up a car stereo and prepares to commence a beating-  
Hero: HAHA DOGHOUSE!  
Jack: Bring it, half pint.  
Raziya: Hey! What did I say about insulting my height in public?!  
LadyR: Okay moving right along! -Sweatdrops- Please read and review and thanks to Raz for her help on writing this fic!


	2. Act 2

LadyR: Hey everyone! Here is chapter two! I hope you like it!  
Raziya: -Is sitting in corner pouting cutely and pretending to be hurt, mumbling something about Jack not caring anymore- Jerkwad can keep sleeping on the couch  
Hero: Here we go...  
LadyR: -Sweatdrops- Oh Lord it begins again...  
Jack: Aw for Christ sake! Do you wanna not do- Awww someone just make it stop! -Looks off in another direction-  
Nines: Aww is Jack goin' soft?  
Jack: Shut it Rodriguez or that pretty boy jaw'll be your next hat!  
Raziya: -Stares at Jack until he can feel eyes boring into the back of his skull-  
Jack: Aww for the love of..JUST GET ON WITH THE FUCKING FIC!  
LadyR: Okay...moving along, I don't own Bloodlines or it's characters so enjoy the show!  
Hero: -Eyes Jack for yelling at Rosalinn- Watch it...  
Jack: I AM AN IT AIN'T GOING FAST ENOUGH!  
LadyR: SHUT UP!  
All:...O.O

_**Act Two**_

Raziya awoke to hear the phone ringing and as usual Jack was dead to the world. She snickered as the pun popped into her head and she climbed over Jack, intentionally sitting on his chest wearing nothing but her undergarments. Jack opened an eye and looked up.  
" ...the fuck are you doing?" he asked and looking at a clock he growled.  
"You know I never get up before eight pm, short shot." He groaned and went to roll over and she grabbed the phone, her hips still firmly planted on his abdomen.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked with a smart alec look in her face.  
"It looks like you're stopping me from my sleep..." He said yawning. "Get _off_..."  
"That's what I'm _trying_ to do! And you didn't seem to have a problem with me being up here last night..."  
If Jack was human, poor guy would have blushed. Instead he lay his hands on her legs and let her straddle him. Not as if anyone else could see.  
Raziya held the phone up to her ear.  
"City morgue you stab 'em we slab 'em, Raziya Rodriguez here..." She said cheerfully.  
Rosa's voice came on the phone.  
"They have arrived, the harbingers of the coming long winter. Soon the dead will make their voices heard as they scream into the early hours of the morning. The night will cover the city of angels from one moon to the next."  
"Do you ever have good news?" She said as she dragged her nails down Jack's chest in emphasis of her frustrations, causing him to grunt his reaction.  
"Oh before I forget, where are my niece and nephew? Abigail and Dakota?"  
" You need only look to the stars. Walk to where the dead lie but are not heard."  
Click. Dead air.  
"God damn thin blood never gives me time to speak!" She said as she crossed her arms and pouted exponetially. She looked down to see a look on Jack's face she had never seen before. All the while she had been moving on top of him, leaving the poor man hot and bothered. She tilted her head and her red hair fell at such an angle, Jack could take no more. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto her back.  
"Right, half pint, you asked for it!" He said as he caught her lips in a deep and roughly passionate kiss.  
She widened her eyes and blushed softly and once he let her breath she nibbled his lower lip and bit it, then looked up and grinned.  
"I ought to wake you up like this _every_ night." She purred into his ear, continuing the actions that had been started that morning.

Hours later everyone was back at the Last Round, everyone looking decently rested, save Rosalinn and Hero. They got picked up by Nines and ended up passing out in the car. They walked in as everyone was settling in their usual spots. Nines shook his head.  
"Obviously those two got no sleep last morning." Said Damsel.  
"Neither did I..." Muttered Skelter, causing Raziya to snicker and Jack to start laughing.  
"Aww did Nines's and Damsel's bed spread tango wake you up Skelter?"  
He shot her a look that could kill and she shut up, whimpering and hiding behind Jack.  
Raziya piped up first and explained what had happened on her phone call with Rosa.  
"Was she possible talking about Hollywood?" asked Hero softly, still waking up. Rosalinn was silent as she was still dozing in Hero's arms.  
Raziya nodded.  
"That's what I figured." She said. Suddenly the phone Nines had used to call his contacts for information rang. It was Mitnik. He would have asked for Raziya or Rosalinn but he hadn't the time.  
"This an Anarch?" he asked simply.  
"Yes." Said Nines. "Who is this?" He asked.  
"Mitnik here. You guys need to check out the Luckee Star Motel. I saw some of the people who fitted the description your man Hero gave me and they looked to have something with them."  
Nines nodded.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes. I would also suggest you pay a visit to Romero. He might know something as I saw beings I didn't recognize as familiar coming out of the cemetary. Romero may have seen something."  
With that the line went dead and Nines hung up.  
"They're in Hollywood as we speak. We need to move now."  
Rosalinn woke with a start, her eyes wide.  
"Hollywood! We need to go! I need my kids!" She begged the group.  
"Alright this time we are all going. Raziya, you and your sister stick with Jack, Hero, go with Skelter, and Damsel is with me. Let's go."  
He locked the bar behind everyone and they got in the cars and made a dash for Hollywood.

When they got there everyone parked their cars. Jack, Raziya, Rosalinn and Hero decided to head to Issac's store to ask if Issac had caught wind of anything there, and Damsel, Nines and Skelter were headed to the cemetary. Rosalinn shivered. She hated that place anyhow. She rubbed her eyes and waited outside with Hero to get air while Raziya and Jack went in to talk to Issac. Hero leaned her into him and kissed her forehead.  
"Starting to wake up love?" He asked looking down at her concerned. She nodded silently and looked towards the water around the back of the shop. She felt him hold her through her thoughts and she looked up to see his face overcome with pain. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him.  
"I miss them..." she said, saddened by his expression. He held her tighter and nodded. As they both looked to the water, out walked Raziya and Jack.  
"Issac said he had this ominous feeling walking by the cemetary going home each night so he also suggested we look there, but Nines and the others have it covered, so let's head to the hotel."  
Said Raziya. Hero nodded and took Rosalinn's hand as they walked. They were all silent and Jack looked behind him at the two distressed kindred. He frowned and looked back ahead. Raziya noticed his look and smiled. Finally he was showing a little concern. She loved him the way he was, an asshole. but it was nice to see him care, too. The arrived at the hotel in a few minutes time and stopped to talk to Hatter. He pointed them to the room they wanted after Raziya did her seduction bit. Jack snarled out of a slight bit of jealousy mixed with posession. She put her hand on his and gripped it a bit to let him know it was for the good of their investigation. After she was done they walked into a room above the office and over a little. They were prepared to fight, and fight they did. Raziya, Hero and Rosalinn pulled out their katanas and Jack turned on his potence. He slashed some gangrel apart as they opened the door and Raziya slashed some gangrels throat with her heels. In the process, to Jacks horror, one of the gangrel frenzied and slashed her back wide open. She fell with a thud and looked up, as Jack kicked the gangrel in the back of the neck, breaking it instantly. Having watched her sister fall, Rosalinn was driven by anger. She grabbed a gangrel by the neck and decapitated it in one fell swoop. She put away the katana and started using her claws. An odd red light started to shine from her as her pupils dialated, letting any kindred within the premises know she was going to frenzy. She tore several other gangrel apart before reaching the back room. Nothing. He anger swelled and she started to frenzy, which was dangerous. Hero was about to stop her but Raziya held him back weakly.  
"Trust me, she'll kill you. Let Jack do it." She said as Rosalinn ran down the walkway to another room. more gangrel. Before Jack knew it, all the kindred in that room were dead, too.  
"_Shit, she's just letting the fucking fur really fly..._" He thought as he chased her, shocked at seeing the softer vampiress so angry. Suddenly he heard a screech and a gangrel ran out, holding both babes in it's teeth by their shirts. Rosalinn halted and growled angrily, her eyes flashing red and her heart rate rising. It snarled at her, drool hanging from it's animalistic jaws. Then it turned around and enetered another room, the third one occupied by them. As she raced in after it and explosion blew the room apart. She was thrown down, mid-frenzy. Her eyes widened and her pupils shrank in fear and desparation. Hero covered his eyes and stood in front of Raziya as glass bits flew everywhere. Jack raced and shifted Rosalinn in front of him as his back faced the explosion. He gritted his teeth as she clawed at him to get away and into the firey room to save her kids. She screamed shrilly watching the room burn.

Damsel turned as an explosion came from behind them. Nines, herself and Skelter had found Romero tied up in the back of his house and he had been explaining the gangrel were in and out of the cemetary for some unknown reason when the explosion shattered their conversation.  
"That came from the motel and I smell astrolite..." Said Nines heading for the exit.  
"Let's go." Romero eyed Damsel as she left and slapped her ass.  
"YOU FUCKING PIG KINE! WANT ME TO TIE YOU UP AGAIN?!"  
Romero backed up and hid from her and Skelter dragged her out after Nines.  
"No time, Damsel. Let's _go_." They ran in through the back way of the hotel and saw the latter room burning. they ran up the stairs, narrowly avoiding the flames licking at them and saw Jack holding a still frenzying Rosalinn down and Hero holding Raziya on his lap, tears running down his cheeks at his mate's distress and his kids death. Skelter heard crying and ran into the room and as he did so, more gangrel appeared and ran out past him. They were headed for Rosalinn and the others, sensing their weakness. Rosalinn escaped Jacks grasp and started tearing them apart, One caught her leg and dragged her down, and another caught her throat and tore into it. Skelter grabbed the babies, still alive from under the dead burning gangrel and ran out with them. Hero looked up and rushed to him. He grabbed the kids and looked at him.  
"Where's Rosalinn?" He asked frantically. Jack came up, holding the girl by her wrists, her arms crossed over her and his front against her back. It took all of Jacks energy to hold her down.  
"Someone come and fucking help me hold her down! She's going to tear me apart here!"  
They helped load Rosalinn into Jack's car and Skelter and Nines held her down, with Raziya in the front by Jack. Hero took Nines' car and Damsel took Skelter's car, happily so as she was still muttering about the sexist kine Romero. Hero sighed heavy hearted as he put the kids in the back in seatbelts and slid into the drivers seat. He saw Jacks car ahead of him as they drove and looked as he saw Rosalinn, as gashed as she was, still frenzying as Skelter and Nines struggling to hold her down and back to the seat by her arms and shoulders. Jack sped up and they were downtown within minutes. Raziya called Bertram in for a favour and asked for his ghoul, Knox, to bring up some blueblood packs from Vandal for Rosalinn as not only had she not fed in ages, she had been anxious lately as well which caused her to frenzy in the first place. They arrived at Nines' haven in downtown and they sat with Rosalinn on the couch, Hero at her back, Nines and Skelter still holding her down at either side. Jack took Raziya into Nines room to clean up her back and Damsel sat off to the side. A knock sounded on the door and Nines, still straining to keep the vampire girl at bay, called for them to open the door. It was Knox, thank God. He held out three blueblood packs and Nines handed him one hundred and fifty bucks for his trouble.He took one look at Rosalinn and grinned wide eyed.  
"Whoa! I don't think I could do that! That's awesome!" He decided to get a bit closer. "Dude...how do her eyes glow like that?" He looked at Raziya through the open door and gaped at her gash.  
"Oh man that looks like it hurt!" She perked up and turned around, swiftly punching him in the nuts.  
"Oh man that looks like it hurt!" She repeated, a bestial growl escaping her lips that no one had heard from her in quite some time. She heard sudden silence and looked out panicked for a spilt second. Rosalinn had downed all three blueblood packs and was staring ahead to nothing, her eyes glassy. Nines got up and Hero replaced him, pulling her to him.  
"I think she'll be okay now..." He said softly. She eventually closed her eyes and fell into a frenzy-induced semi coma. Nines looked at the two and the sleeping kids on Damsel's bed and nodded.  
"You lot had better stay here for the night." He said to Hero and Rosalinn. Hero nodded.  
"Good idea. I suppose the kids can sleep on the floor..." he started and with that, Damsel got up and disappeared, coming back in the room with a package.  
"Eh...Rosalinn said she might have me babysit some time...so...I got this..." She said. It was a small playpen that could fit both kids. Hero grinned.  
"Thanks Damsel..." he said and went to set it up and put the kids to bed.  
"Yeah yeah whatever"  
"Oh dear God..." Said Skelter.  
"That means I have a room on either side of me with noisy people."  
"Relax, Skelter, Rosalinn and I are down and out for tonight. You won't hear thing from us."  
Damsel grinned.  
"I make no promises."  
Raziya cracked up.  
"That's _my_ line..." She said irritatedly.  
"Mine now, half-breed.." she muttered.  
Raziya smirked and got up unsteadily with Jack's arm around her waist. She smiled.  
"Okay we're off..." she said. She was wasted of energy. Jack walked out of the apartment with her and swooped her up, careful to grab her under her wound. She winced and her breath hissed as her wound was brushed. He grunted his apologies and once they reached the car he slid her gently into the passenger seat. She put her seatbelt on, wondering why he had picked her up. Was he...oh wow...god forbid he was worried.  
"_I think he is..._" She thought to herself. They headed home and as they parked he turned to her and grinned slightly.  
"Good work half pint."  
He got out and picked her up out of the car and brought her upstairs. She slid out of his arms once in the door and headed upstairs. Jack settled on the couch, thinking she may want her privacy tonight. She settled into a t-shirt, careful as she pulled it over her bandages, and came back downstairs To Jacks surprise she pressed her lips to the very corner of his mouth and curled into him, falling asleep before he had a chance to react. He looked down at the girl curiously. He shook his head and held her as her breathing deepened. Soon sleep overcame him and as he dozed, his fingers stroked Raziya's soft red hair protectively.

Back at Nine's place, Hero was laying Rosalinn on Damsels bed and Damsel walked in with a bowl of hot water and a cloth.  
"There. Clean the girl up." She said, looking Rosalinn over. There was a gash across her throat and blood had escaped her lips so it was on her mouth and chin, and she had a smaller gash on her leg. Another gash had crept across her abdomen, but it wasn't deep, just lengthy. Damsel left the room and closed the door behind her. She headed to Nines bedroom, padding through the silent living area and past Skelter's door, where he was already snoring away. She crept into the room and shut the door, then slid into bed. She heard Nines shift and she moved into him. he slid his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.  
"I'm glad for those two..." He said quietly. She nodded and yawned.  
"I suppose we should leave Skelter alone huh?" She asked.  
Nines chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, for tonight. he did a good thing by saving those kids. They may be kine, but they are still blood. After all that's my niece in the other room." Damsel nodded, already half asleep. Nines head was racked with images of Rosalinn and Hero in his mind. He had never seen her so angry before, nor had he seen Hero so stricken with anguish. And holy shit, Raziya went and got hurt. He sighed and finally slipped into sleep, hoping that something like this wouldn't have to happen again.

In the other room, Hero was bathing Rosalinn's wounds and taking the blood-stained clothes from her body. He wished she would open her eyes. He wished she would jump up the way she always did and kiss him and tell him how much she loved him. But not in her condition. He slid into bed once she was clean and bandaged. She looked so peaceful now. Even in death she was so beautifully patient. He sighed sadly and leaned into her neck, kissing it. He felt moisture and looked at her face. It was wrought with tears, but her expression hadn't changed. He looked on horrified as the tears continued to flow.  
"Rosalinn..." he breathed, placing his hand on hers. Suddenly her eyes flew open and flashed red for a moment and he panicked. Was she going to frenzy again? No...no she wasn't. She gazed ahead and then to the playpen. She tumbled out of bed, crying out in pain. She held her throat and looked in the playpen to see both her babies, safe and sound. She fell to her knees, gripping the edge of the playpen, crying softly. He got out of bed and pulled her to him fiercely. He wanted her pain to end. He looked down and saw she had reduced her sobs to silent tears, so he lifted her back into bed. Then when he crawled in beside her, she clung to him wordlessly. she was trembling.  
"I t-thought they were gone...I thought finding them was a dream...All I saw was that gangrel...and the kids in his t-teeth..." she whispered, choking up again. Her throat killed her and she coughed a bit. He placed his fingers upon her lips and kissed them.  
"We are fine now, the kids are back and we are at Nines' for the night. nothing can get us or them, okay?" he said looking into her eyes and brushing away her sweat and tears.  
She gazed up and nodded silently, nuzzling back into him. She yawned and coughed again and when she fell back to sleep in his arms he sighed in relief. She was okay now. Now he could relax. His body drifted away and sleep took him as well. All was right again. For now...

_End of Act Two_

LadyR: Okay before everyone cuts me off I wanna say-  
Raziya: I have clean socks on.  
LadyR: -Rolls eyes- As I was saying-  
Skelter: Heh...heh heh heh...Jack's whipped...  
LadyR: Oh for Christ's sake...as I was about to-  
Jack: NO I'M NOT!  
LadyR: For crying out loud I wanna say-  
Damsel: Yes you are!  
LadyR: God DAMN it...-Veins pop out in irritation-  
Nines: Hang on a second...SHUT UP! As you were saying?  
All: ...  
LadyR: Thanks Nines! As I was saying-  
Hero: I love you?  
LadyR: -Sighs and sweatdrops- I love you too, now everyone please read and review! It means alot to me! Thanks! And please, constructive critiscism is welcome but not flaming.


	3. Act 3

LadyR: Oh look chapter three!  
Raziya: O.O Oh my GOD no way!  
Hero: -Shakes his head- Oh no  
Raziya: ...Pickle!  
Jack: I have a pickle! -Starts undoing his pants-  
Raziya: -Drools-  
LadyR and Hero: NO KEEP THEM ON!  
Raziya: NO TAKE 'EM OFF!  
LadyR: -Sweatdrops as Hero tries to keep Jack from taking them off-  
Hero: HE'S BEEN DRINKING MALKAVIAN AGAIN! I CAN SMELL IT ON HIS BREATH!  
LadyR: Oh dear...ehm Skelter wanna do the disclaimer?  
Skelter: Rosalinn does not own us or our game Bloodlines.  
LadyR: Thanks!  
Damsel and Nines: -They walk in and stop in their tracks- WTF?! -They walk back out-  
LadyR: Okay on with the story!

_**Act Three**_

Jack awoke the next night to the sound of flesh meeting material. He got up and wandered upstairs into Raziya's room. He gawked as he walked in and saw her literally beating the shit out of a poor punching bag. The muscle rolled under her skin and under her clothes. Her knee high white socks on her muscular calves, her booty style athletic shorts and her blue tank top perfectly accenting her curves. Oh God, no bra. He shook his head and advanced towards her a little, careful to avoid her blows.  
"What did I do this time?" He asked, noticing then that her wounds were gone and the bloodied bandages were on the floor. She carried on paying no heed to him at first. Her punches started to tear holes in the bag and sand started to pour out. She stopped for a moment and eyed him, then went back to it. He walked over to her and standing behind her he grabbed her wrists, holding them firmly.  
"I think it's dead..." He said, a pathetic attempt at a joke. She didn't show any humor, but she did begin to viciously kick the bag instead. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled her away.  
Raziya sighed and opened her mouth.  
"He was still fresh." She paused for a second.  
"For eighteen years I was trained to be a killer and since I was sired I did the impossible without taking any damage." As her muscles tension eased and she relaxed, his arms loosened but didn't move.  
"And in a split second a fucking newbie layed me open and put me out of action. Christ I need to fucking kill something." Jack chuckled.  
"Well there's always the motel. We could go back." He grinned and let her go. She sighed and shook her head.  
"No that's fine. I want to see my sister..." She mumbled and started to pull off her tank. Jack grunted and eyed her.  
"Since when do you undress for an audience?"  
"Since when do you care..."  
"Since when do you not care?"  
"Not like you haven't seen it before..."  
"Yeah but you don't usually-"  
"I don't usually get attacked and beaten down but I did so hell, why not make a routine of the unexpected and unusual, right?" She yelled and by then she was dressed, so she grabbed her wallet and walked out of the apartment, headed for a cab to Chinatown.  
She wasn't used to yelling at Jack but damn was he bugging her. She never usually even left his side, but she also wanted out before saying something she knew she'd regret.

Jack gaped at the open door for a moment and shook his head.  
"Damn her...since when does she just...leave like that?"  
He growled and stormed out of the haven, headed for the Last Round where he was sure to get some recognition. He walked in and was immediately greeted by Damsel who did her usual nod as he walked upstairs. Skelter and Nines looked up from their card game in time to catch Jack's obviously vexed look. He sat down and put his feet on the table, and rested his hands behind his head staring down the men.  
"What the hell are you two doing playing card games at a time like this?" He barked, a little too hastily. Nines stole a glance to Skelter and looked back at Jack.  
"And you've done more than us? I'd like to see where your proof of investigation and work is." He replied growling slightly.  
"Yeah, considering all you do is play sex kitten with the newbie." said Skelter.  
"Fuck you..." Jack said, spitting the words out with venomous regards. He scraped his hair back and sighed.  
"Raziya get on your bad side sdid she? Little fucking fireball..." said Skelter smirking  
"Naw...apparently I got on her bad side and she took off. But whatever. She went to see the other two. Apparently that joke-for-a-Brujah sister of hers makes her feel better than I do."  
"Well you sound...bitter..." Said Nines rasiing an eyebrow and crossing his own arms with Skelter trying not to laugh.  
"I'm not bitter...I could care less actually..." he said, looking in another direction, a dead giveaway that he did to a point. The men dropped the cards upside down on the table and looked at him.  
"So she went to Chinatown right? Go find her and say you're sorry." Pointed out Nines.  
Jack spluttered on the blood pack he had taken out of the fridge at the haven and eyed them.  
"Me...me? ME?! Apologize to HALF-PINT? What are you, an idiot?" He growled out.  
"You two can shove those cards up your ass..." He said walking away. He turned back and looked at Skelter.  
"By the way he has a pair of aces..." He said as he walked downstairs. A door could be heard slamming and someone walked into the bar as Jack came down.  
"The Sabbat...are on the move!" Said a silvery voice hidden by a hood.  
"Who are you?" Jack asked as Damsel turned and Nines and Skelter came down the stairs.  
The person pulled off the hood and there was Velvet Valour, owner of and dancer at the popular strip club Vesuvius.

Raziya arrived in Chinatown minutes later and huffed as she got out, paying the driver. She walked through the Red Dragon and was stopped at the elevator by Mana, the girl hired to hostess the restaurant. Due to Rosalinn living above the restaurant, she had decided to take over sixty percent of it from Wong Ho and his daughter Kiki. Raziya noticed a paper on a table announcing that Yukie had become Chinatowns new priestess. She looked up and put it down as she got the ok from Mana and walked into the elevator. She hit the third floor and knocked on her sister's apartment door. Hero answered the door.  
"Raziya! What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.  
"Hello to you too..." She said pushing past him and throwing her coat on the couch where Dakota proceeded to roll up in it. She rooled her eyes and smirked, the closest thing she had done to a laugh since the previous night. She looked back at Hero.  
"Where's Rosalinn?" She asked. At the question Hero squirmed a little.  
"She was really pissed off when she woke up so she's been gone for...hours now. since about nine..." Raziya looked at the clock and it was eleven. That was so unlike her, to be alone for two hours and not contacting anyone? She was still so...mortal on the inside. She had not changed much from the mortal she had been. Both of sides of her were bright and sweet, unlike Raziya. Jack had almost felt bad siring her because of her bright disposition. But it was the wish of both sisters to be sired by the same person, so Jack had agreed to the process. Come to think of it, it seemed like ages ago Rosalinn was just starting her kindred life, and since then she had accomplished alot only in a few years. She sighed and wondered why her sister was choosing now to change. She looked at the clock again and jumped as Rosalinn flew into the apartment apparently enraged. She slammed the door and stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed her sister in the room. She pulled her coat off slowly and looked down. She couldn't face her. She just couldn't. She ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Cassie came out of the kitchen with food for the kids, staring at the two wide-eyed.  
"Is Master home?" She asked innocently, Hero nodded and Cassie went into the room. Then, moments later, she ran back out and shut the door softly.  
"M-Master I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" She said to the door, tears streaming down her face. Hero raised his eyebrow and pulled her off of the door and told her to feed the kids. She nodded miserably and Raziya followed Hero as he opened the door and went in. There was Rosalinn, standing on the patio of the room outside, staring at the sky. Her room was trashed. She had torn it apart. Hero looked down and noticed a picture in a frame. It had been of her and Hero as humans, but now the tears in it prevented anyone from figuring the image out. He noticed all her human pictures were torn. Hero suddenly walked out and said a few words to her. She nodded as he spoke and Raziya watched as they spoke and as Cassie came in to clean. They came back in and Rosalinn seemed much calmer.  
"What was all that about?" asked Raziya.  
"I was a little...guilty." replied Rosalinn, looking a little sheepish. She looked down and smiled to Cassie.  
"Aww don't bother with that, Cass, I'll get it later. After all it is my mess right?"  
Cassie nodded and left the room quickly.  
Suddenly Raziya was knocked down with the force of two kids. She sat up and looked down to see Dakota and Abigail clinging to her.  
"Auntie Raaaaz!" Said Dakota and his little sister followed suit.  
"Auntie Waaaaz!" She said equally as cute and not to about be out done by her brother. Raziya hugged the two and put them down.  
"Hey...what would you to say to me baby-sitting? I wanna see what Jack would do if he came in to kids being in the house."  
Rosalinn giggled softly, not knowing if Raziya would say yes.  
"Well I suppose you two could use the time alone and Cassie could go to her own home for the night..." Cassie nodded.  
"But will you be okay Master?" She asked carefully.  
Rosalinn nodded and looked at her sister.  
"Hey Raziya not that I mind but weren't you here for a reason?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah! I was here because I wanted to talk to you. I felt really ridiculous after that damn gangrel got my back like that. I felt so damn weak and useless."  
Rosalinn hugged her younger sister and smiled.  
"Aww well the kids are okay now, and so are we..." She said. She pulled her shirt away from her neck to show the scar that would be gone by the next day.  
Raziya nodded, feeling slightly better about being attacked, but not completely. But after a day with her niece and nephew she was sure she'd be fine. She got Cassie to pack the kids things for the night and Raziya took their hands and led them out of the house. Cassie waved her goodbyes and smiled as she walked out. She was such a good ghoul, one of the best in Rosalinn's eyes. But she was happy for the peace. Suddenly she felt hands on her hips and she looked back a bit to see Hero standing behind her. She smiled up to him and Hero's heart skipped.  
"It's wonderful to see you smile again..." He said happily. His smile grew and she turned and slid her arms around his neck. She was so happy not to be angry anymore.

Raziya arrived back at the haven to see Jack sprawled out on the couch. She ushered the kids into bed for the night and grinned to Jack. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her and then to the kids and back at her.  
"What...the fuck is going on? Why are they here?" He asked staring at them, knowing he wasn't going to get a moment's peace.  
"Eh, I agreed to giving my sister and Hero time alone..." Jack growled.  
"What about alone time for us? You are always on about it."  
She grinned.  
"Hey they are in bed. We get alone time. All we have to do is let them sleep. Then maybe do something after it goes dark with them and take them to their own haven in Downtown."  
"Think they'll be safe?" He asked staring at the door to the room where they were, sleeping soundly.  
"Yeah. Rosalinn is making another ghoul. I don't know who, but I think it is going to be an animal. She is going to train it to stay by the kids sides at all times." He nodded agin and she walked a but to the stairs.  
"I am going to check to see the kids are asleep and then, dear Jack, we will get our alone time."  
He grunted and she walked up. She pushed the door fully open and found Dakota passed out with his little sister passed out on his chest. What a cute sight. If she had a camera she would have taken a picture for Rosalinn. Not that she needed more of their kids, as she already had shelves and shelves worth of albums of the kids alone. She walked out and as she shut the door she caught something moving to the left of her. She grabbed her blades from her sides and held them out, and seeing this Jack jumped up and stared up at her. She glared to the being, not sure as to what it was, but she knew it wasn't anything good. She held the blades in front of her and edged closer to the door where the kids were. Suddenly it let out a blood-curdling scream and disappeared. Jack ran up the stairs two at a time and ended up behind her.  
"What the fuck are you staring at, short shot?" He asked, following the direction of her eyes.  
"You have to be fucking kidding me! You didn't see that?" She asked as she turned, one blade pointing in the direction where the thing had been.  
"You at least heard it, right?" Jack shook his head.  
"No I heard nothing but metal as you took those things out...but nothing else."  
She shook her head and glared at him, one eyebrow raised.  
"Maybe you ought to sit down..." He said as he grabbed her hand and near pulled her downstairs. He sat her down and looked down to her as he stood. Then he went to the fridge and grabbed a blood pack and handed it to her.  
"Here, drink that and maybe you'll feel better." He said.  
She eyed him and suck her teeth into the plastic, making a face at the cold substance. As she drank she did feel better, but she thought about the thing she saw and decided that something like that couldn't be a illusion. Once she drained the pack, Jack grabbed it and chucked it in the garbage from where he stood.  
"Better?" He asked.  
She nodded and smiled a bit, but her eyes were still clouded with thoughts and he could see it.  
"I think we ought to make a call to that ghoul of kiddo's and get her to watch the kids here, We all need a night out."  
Raziya nodded in agreement and as she reached from the phone, she pulled away hesitantly with a guilty look on her face.  
"Jack, about earlier..." She said, trailing off, hoping he wouldn't say anything overly negative.  
Jack looked away, the slight amount of annoyance set in his face.  
Raziya grabbed his hand and stood, then buried her face in his chest.  
"I wasn't mad at you...I was mad at myself for letting my guard down."  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.  
"Yeah I get it..." He said, his voice holding more comfort than usual.  
"I think I need a little blood fix...just so it won't happen again..." She said and with that she kissed him. He hesitated but wrapped his large arms around her. He felt a sharp pain and knew she was biting his tongue. She felt a little pleasure from the kiss as it leaked blood into her mouth and strengthened her bond with him She felt closerto Jack then ever. When she pulled away from the kiss she saw a softer look on his face. He took her by the waist, and by surprise, and lay her down on the couch. He slid his one arm out from under her to prop himself up and he leaned down. He kissed her neck a little and dragged his teeth down it. Then made his way down her chest. She breathed out a bit and her chest heaved as he kissed between her breasts and down to just below her belly button. He froze and looked up to her and then bit into her soft cool flesh. She gasped a little, more breath escaping her lips, then she relaxed, playing with his hair as he drank deeply from her. He pulled off of her and kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks short shot..." He whispered in her ear and handed her the phone to call Cassie. She dialed the number and within minutes Cassie was there. Raziya called the other couples and asked them to meet her at Club Glaze. She went and changed and her and Jack left Cassie with the kids, after Raziya handing her thirty bucks to order a pizza. They left the haven, locking the door behind them. Jack unexpectedly grabbed Raziya's hand as they got out as she was headed for a cab. This time they would drive. She slid happily into the passenger seat and as Jack slid in as well and started the car, she edged her hand to his crotch area and he eyed her.  
"Hey I thought I said not to do that!" He said irritatedly.  
She looked innocently at him.  
"I thought that was for the last time we were in the car. I didn't know it applied to every time!" She said defensively. He rolled his eyes and left the driveway, speeding for Chinatown.

Nines and Damsel got into the bar in time to see Rosalinn walk downstairs from their office in the club. Raziya grinned as she came down and she hugged her elder sister.  
"You look better..." She said  
"I am a little. I am actually really happy I came out." She said smiling back warmly. Yes she felt much better.  
"Did Cassie make it okay?" She asked. Raziya nodded.  
"Yeah she made it fine."  
Rosalinn walked out to the bar and checked on the bartenders. Then as she walked back up to the stage where the DJ was playing, a kine girl, one of the regulars came up to Rosalinn.  
"Hey, Miss Rosalinn, are you going to sing tonight?" She shook her head.  
"Oh no...no I can't sing tonight...maybe another night Kate..."  
Kate happened to be Rosalinn's blood doll for that particular club. As Kate spoke to Rosalinn. Nines looked on wondering what they were speaking about as Damsel and Skelter teased him about never loosening up.  
"Don't you know what the meaning of fun is, Nines?"  
Damsel, for once, without her trade-mark beret had traded street clothes for a classy green dress instead, with black stretch capris under it. Nines eyed her and grinned slightly as an idea came to mind.  
"This ought to get those retards off my case..."  
He walked up to his niece and put his arm around her shoulders as she was waving off her dis-heartened doll.  
"Now Rosalinn, quit being so modest. Besides, we're here to have fun! Go on! You've had a hard week so go and let loose!" He pushed her towards the stage, never happier to be away from his Anarchs. Okay, granted he was being a hypocrite, but he would be damned if he was going to get caught hogging the spotlight. Rosalinn gripped the curtain.  
"N-no, Nines! Please! N-not tonight! I don't feel like it!"  
He pushed harder and the DJ made an announcement that the main girl of the club was up on stage for her weekly performance. She blushed as she was handed a mike and Hero gazed on at her back in the spot light. Nines knew she adored it there, but he hoped she could manage to sing after all she had been through. She usually sang in the shower, outside, everywhere, but since the beginning of the week she had been silent, according to Hero. She sighed and told the DJ what song to play and she looked out to the silencing audience. Everyone quieted as the first notes of the song played. A screen went up behind her to post the english lyrics to the song she would sing, as she always sang in Japanese.

_**Half Pain** _

Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii? Oshiete.  
Subete wa itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka

Hontou wa wakearumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta

Fall into a light sleep_ Watashi ni michiru  
_I don't carry out_ yakusoku wa yagate  
Itsukano kagayaki suteta  
Kaerenai asa no hikari no you_

_Tsumatai kokoro no soba ni iruyo kogoete  
Tsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora asahaka_

_Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou hiroi atsumete yurushi wo motometera_

It could be noticed that if one were to look at Raziya, who was watching her elder sister fill her melodic words with emotion, one would notice her mouthing the words. As they had gotten to know one another when Rosalinn was still human, Raziya had gained a love for music in Japanese, and half Pain had been one of the songs Rosalinn had frequently played and sang when she was upset. .

Fall into a light sleep_ Hitori no yoru ni  
_I'm beginning to learn_ kanashimi no shikumi  
Anata no nukumori kakushi  
Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru_

Nines noticed Raziya's lips mouthing these words and smiled. He knew at one point both his nieces would be up there knocking them dead. He smiled as Rosalinn extended a hand out to the crowd and some of the fan girls she had gained through her three years of kindred time screamed in pleasure. Rosalinn's blue eyes seemed to glow with energy and happiness again, as she always did when she sang her songs.

Fall into a light sleep _watashi ni michiru  
_I don't carry out_ yakusoku wa yagete  
Kaerenai asa no hikari no you  
_  
As the song finished, she was greeted with applause. She smiled and bowed waving to the crowd that had gathered at the stage. Kate bounced up and hugged her blood thief. Rosalinn smiled happily, like her old self, for the first time in days. Hero and the others smiled and clapped and Nines walked up and grinned to her, happy to have no spotlight on himself. Suddenly Raziya popped up and grabbed Damsel to one side, and whispered something into her ear, then the two ran out to the dance floor. To the surprise of the men in the group they started to dance. Damsel grabbed Raziya's hips and started to grind up against her back seductively, all the while staring back at their group. Damsel in her green dress and black capris and Raziya in her white peasant top and red corset, with black velvet pants slit up to the knees on the outer edge of the legs and her favorite stilettos, the guys couldn't help but gaze, hypnotized. Hero received a smack upside the head for the like and after watching a bit, Rosalinn disappeared up the stairs. Raziya caught sight of it and both her and Damsel ran up after her. As Rosalinn sat at her desk and sighed watching the dancers on the second floor, the girls walked in. Rosalinn was wearing her blue corset top with her black glovelets and a black mid length skirt with black heels, and against the green on Damsel and red on Raziya she'd make them a complete set. Rosalinn looked up from some inventory shipment papers and eyed them.  
"What's up girls?"  
"What's up is we came here to party...and you ain't partying..." Said Damsel, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms. Raziya put her hands on the desk and glared at her sister.  
"Hey, sister...it is no fun doing this without you."  
"You're doing it without Skelter..."  
Raziya blinked. "Skelter has gone to The Asylum to have his own party..." Rosalinn rolled her eyes and laughed, shaking her head. As she put her pen to her paper, they grabbed it from her and started to drag her downstairs."Well you can come and dance a bit, can't you? I mean shit, Rosalinn, quit being such a party pooper!" They said, prying her hands from the edge of the desk. She wailed in discontentment as they pryed her hands from the door frame and the railing to the stairs on the way down. The guys started to smirk as she was plopped on the ground from Damsel getting pissed off and chucking the younger girl over her shoulder. Rosalinn puffed her cheeks out and they all laughed.  
"Well, come and dance!"  
"No."  
"Sis PLEASE!!!"  
"NO"  
Raziya was getting tired of the night wasting away so she grabbed her sister's wrists and pulled her out as Damsel pushed. They got her to the edge of the floor before she wriggled out of their grasp and stood rigidly with one hand holding the other arm.  
"Dance!!!" Said Damsel, poking her side. Raziya poked the other side and Rosalinn sighed in defeat.  
"You know you're annoying..." She said to her sister.  
"Yay! I'm annoying! Now dance damnit!"  
Rosalinn awkwardly swayed her hips and Hero silently ushered her on, knowing she could dance, as she proved when they were human. After a bit, Damsel went up behind Rosalinn and snuck her arms around Rosalinn's slender waist.  
"Just work with me.." She whispered in Rosalinn's ear as she slid her hips against her friends and grinded her body to hers sexily. Hero blushed and his eyes widened. Nines started to physically drool and Jack grunted in pleasure as Raziya worked her way up to them and swayed her hips, bent over only slightly. The men's jaw dropped and everyone made a circle around the three sexy brujahs. Rosalinn was coming into her own and swaying her hips, her arms above her head and her eyes half closed, almost hypnotized on the dance floor.Hero came up and slid Damsel out of the way, snaking his own arms around the tall girls waist. He swung her out into the crowd, and back into his arms and smiled down to her. Rosalinn blushed and smiled back, leaning her lips right up against his neck. Eeryone gazed at the sexy couple and Nines grabbed Damsel and they joined the menagerie of couples. Raziya left the dance floor and sat on Jack's lap contently.  
The night wore on and Rosalinn was the first to tire. She rubbed her eyes and headed upstairs, noticed only by Nines and Hero. Nines looked at Hero and nodded, then proceeded to follow her upstairs. She sat on the couch, then lay down and stared up.  
"Why..." She thought to herself. She had had this feeling, this impending feeling, for months now. She sighed as Nines walked in the door.  
"Back up here eh?" He asked. She sat up and stared at him with a look Nines had never seen before in her. She nodded slowly though and got up to gaze out the window at the club full of people enjoying their night. She put her hand on the bullet proof glass and sighed softly. Nines looked at her.  
"So what's bugging you?" He asked. She turned to him and a sad look had appeared on her porcelain features.  
"The Sabbat. That's what's bugging me. I know they are responsible for kid-napping my kids. I know they did. it just makes me wonder what's next..." She said, holding herself. Nines nodded.  
"I don't think we ought to worry about it right now." He said hugging her to him as Raziya came in through the door.  
"Oh hey did I interrupt?" She asked. Then she grinned and waved her own comment off.  
"Of course not. I did come up here to talk after all." She eyed her sister with a look that suggested they needed privacy. Suddenly Rosalinn caught sight of something moving behind her to her left. She turned, pulling out her katana, one Wong Ho had given her, and aimed it. Her eyes narrowed and the hairs on her skin raised up. She jumped over the desk, knocking over a plant pot and spilling soil everywhere, then landed on the floor in time to miss the thing that had been there. In the time she had taken out her katana, Raziya had brought out her blades as Nines eyed them both in confusion.  
"What the fuck was all that about?" He asked, glaring at the two girls, panting a bit from the efforts, having had no time to use celerity. Raziya rolled her eyes as Rosalinn's jaw dropped.  
"You mean you didn't see it?!" She asked incredulously, her eyes widening.  
"No, what was I supposed to see?" He asked.  
Rosalinn looked at her sister.  
"Was that, by chance, what you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked  
"Yeah it was..." Said Raziya, plopping down on the chair by Rosalinn's rosewood desk, glaring at the pure white carpet splattered with soil. How like the kindred soul that piece of imagery was.

After a few more hours the anarchs were all in the office, yabbering about the nights events, but all the while Rosalinn and Raziya were eyeing one another, knowing full well that wasn't the last they'd see of those beings, whatever they were.  
Everyone made their goodbyes, and Raziya and Jack stayed behind to talk a bit, then eventually they too left. As Rosalinn cleaned and sent the employees home, Hero gazed at her, noticing her absent mindedness. They locked up the club for the night and walked towards home, with Rosalinn leaning on Hero's shoulder, her eyes wide in thought..  
"So...mind telling me what happened to our plant?" He asked her grinning.  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, honey..." He nodded, not wanting to pry.

As they lay down in bed he looked at the clock. Five thirty in the am hours. Shit they were pushing it. another forty minutes and dawn would have killed them. He gazed down sleepily at Rosalinns sleeping face and smiled sadly. He knew she must miss the sun. But yet she still held her head high, as she always had. He loved her for it. Her peaceful disposition, unless someone was in danger. She always made them see the positive side of things, even when the situation looked bleak. He started to slip into sleep after a few moments, holding onto her tightly, thinking about the night as he dozed.

Meanwhile back at the haven of Raziya and Jack, they crept in the house to find Cassie asleep and the kids in the spare room on the bottom floor. Jack and Raziya slid their outer clothes and shoes off and ducked up the stairs silently so as not to disturb Cassie. When they hit their room, Raziya collapsed onto the bed. She closed her eyes a moment and smiled slightly.  
"So Jack, have you seen them?" She asked looking to him as he took off his vest.  
"Yeah...I have...but 'sides you and the innocent there I don't think anyone else in our group has. And it kinda bothers me. Isn't it odd how those gangrel knew just where to look for the kids? If they would have broke into somwhere else, we would have heard about it, but all the B&E's that went down were proven to be kine and all the suspects are either in jail or brown-nosing some losers in the community."  
Raziya blinked in surprise. No wonder Jack hadn't said a word all night. It was because he was thinking about that beings he, Raziya and Rosalinn saw. Jack lay down next to Raziya and she leaned into him, happy for his muscle-dented arms around her. Soon she heard heavier breathing and noticed he must be passed out.  
"_Well for fuck sakes, I wanted some! And he did nothing about those beings...he shouldn't be tired!_" She growled softly and nuzzled into him more, realizing maybe she shouldn't think that way. After all, Jack had saved her sister and he never usually cared about anyone except her. She smiled a bit before falling into a deep sleep herself.

Damsel was lying in bed as Nines was checking out his fangs in the mirror.  
"Damn...never bothered to look at 'em, and now that I _am_ they're _huge_."  
"You know, normal men don't compliment on how big their _teeth_ are..."  
"I'm not normal...and I like my teeth." he replied, grinning.  
"Yeah...tell me about it. If we wake Skelter up once more, we won't be worried about teeth...unless they're on the floor."  
Nines chuckled and crawled over Damsel, kissing her neck a little.  
"So now who's playful?" She asked, reminiscing from the other night that they had made love.  
"Me...and I can't help it." He said, staring at Damsel in her teal undergarments that brought out her eye color so nicely.  
He kissed her beautiful red lips and held her to him, and she settled into his neck perfectly. Needless to say, Nines enjoyed seeing her in this kind of garment, but he admitted to the men later on it was better on the floor. The men laughed at this and ended up getting whacked upside the head in unison, save Jack who got a crowbar to the nuts. But that's saved for the next chapter.

LadyR: WHOO Act Three is FINISHED.  
All: About fucking time!  
Jack: What'd that take you, like...three weeks?  
LadyR: -Puffs out her cheeks- Yes but I was trying to do a good job... I am taking a break from doing this fic long enough to write a history fic though, one for myself, Raziya and Hero...  
Damsel: What about us? The original Anarchs deserve some explanation!  
Hero: Yes but the readers know nothing about us and they can look you guys up online and get to know you through the game!  
Nines: But we still deserve some spotlight!  
Skelter: Let the little Anarchs-In-Training have their time. Stop fucking arguing about it!  
All: O.O OMG He spoke!  
LadyR: -Sighs- Okay well look forward to Act Four in the coming weeks. I will complete Act Four after writing my first history fic for Rosalinn Rodriguez! That's me! And after completing that, I will work on Act Five, and so on until all three main character history fics are done! After that I may consider doing one for the Anarchs, but I don't know. It's a huge job.  
Hero: You can do it dear!  
LadyR: Thanks!  
Other Anarchs: -Gags- Give us a break.  
LadyR: Hey...someone getting the Final Death boot and if you wanna stay alive you had better learn to love the one with the keyboard!  
All: O.O  
LadyR: Okay well anyways read and review, please! I love you all! -Blows kisses to audience- And please, message me if there are any typos! See you next time!


End file.
